You Can Let Go
by ambiguouslyme
Summary: Songfic to You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. Lily Potter as she grows up over the years with her father by her side.


**Title:** You Can Let Go

**Author: **bats-in-boots

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

**A/N: **One-shot Songfic

* * *

_Wind blowin' on my face  
__Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
__A five year-old's first taste  
__Of what freedom's really like  
__He was runnin' right beside me  
__His hand holdin' on the seat  
__I took a deep breath and hollered  
__As I headed for the street_

Lily smiled and laughed as she raced down the sidewalk. Her long red hair was whipping behind her in the wind. She turned and grinned at her dad, he smiled back at her, his green eyes shining in the sun. Lily turned back to the front and called out to her dad.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

She felt the hands holding her disappear and rode all the way down the street before stopping and looking back. Her dad stood at the end of their driveway smiling and holding her mother's hand. She heard someone call her name and saw Albus and James riding towards her. They stopped next to her and asked if she wanted to ride with them. With a grin Lily nodded and rode after them.

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear _

Lily walked down the aisle with her father by her side, when they got to the altar and the preacher began to speak she turned to see tears in her father's eyes. He held her arm tightly and didn't want to let go. She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. Her father looked at her and she could tell he was proud of her. Lily leaned into his arms and whispered in his ear.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

He let go of her and walked over to her mother. They looked on as she whispered "I do." They clapped when he kissed her, and smiled when she looked back at them. During the reception, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw her dad standing there and he pulled her to the center of the floor and they danced, this time she didn't need to stand on his feet.

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

Lily walked through the hallway and opened the door to her fathers room She had tears in her eyes as she saw him in the bed. He looked so frail. It was sad to see the defeater of Voldemort, her father, so weak. She was shocked out of her thoughts when a nurse came up to her.

"He loves you, that's the only reason he's still here." Lily bowed her head and sat next to her father. He grasped her hand and looked into her eyes. She saw no fear, no sadness, no pain, only acceptance.

"How can you stand it?" she whispered, "Sitting here and knowing you might leave any second."

Her father smiled and replied. "I've lived a long time, I saw your mother go the same way, and I know that you're happy. You have someone who loves you, and your own children to take care of." He pulled her into a hug and laid a kiss on her cheek. "I've held on for you, to see you smile one last time. I love you Lily, never forget."

She pulled out of the hug and told her father she loved him too. With a smile she said to him:

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can_ _let go _

Harry took his last breath with a smile on his face. His little girl was all grown up.

* * *

I will post my other stories as soon as I finish editing.

You should listen to the song it's really good. It is You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda


End file.
